


All I Want for Christmas is (Your Come)

by orphan_account



Series: Eren Is Small and Eren Is Kinky [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Eating out, Face-Sitting, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Public Blow Jobs, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren liked open mouth kisses. He would always lick up chin, lip and tongue until he could feel all around the inside of his daddy's wet mouth. He could taste what he ate and feel his big grown up teeth, which made him feel weak and like his place was rightfully reserved underneath his tough papa. He also liked pulling on hair. Even though Erwin had buzzed some parts around his neck and ears, there was always the golden, thick hair that was kept slicked back right on top. Eren liked to grab and pull on it, so the gel would come undone and his pretty locks would go back to their normal softness. There was one thing that little Eren liked more, though, and that was keeping his mouth stuffed full. Not with tongue- no, nor fingers or a binky. He loved cock. Daddy’s big cock that nourished him and kept him entertained for minutes or even hours. His papa was perfect- and so was his sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is (Your Come)

**Author's Note:**

> There's pedophilia in this - there's my warning. Please, for the love of God, don't chide me about consenting to real life child abuse or porn.
> 
> For those of you who do enjoy this, have a Christmas AU with slutty kid Eren. :-)

Eren liked open mouth kisses. He would always lick up chin, lip and tongue until he could feel all around the inside of his daddy's wet mouth. He could taste what he ate and feel his big grown up teeth, which made him feel weak and like his place was rightfully reserved underneath his tough papa. He also liked pulling on hair. Even though Erwin had buzzed some parts around his neck and ears, there was always the golden, thick hair that was kept slicked back right on top. Eren liked to grab and pull on it, so the gel would come undone and his pretty locks would go back to their normal softness. There was one thing that little Eren liked more, though, and that was keeping his mouth stuffed full. Not with tongue- no, nor fingers or a binky. He loved cock. Daddy’s big cock that nourished him and kept him entertained for minutes or even hours. His papa was perfect- and so was his sex.

* * *

 

Erwin awoke at ten in the morning on a Wednesday, with Eren nestled into his bare side. It was winter break for the boy and he always call off work for the week, so he could watch over his son and spend time with family. The two planned to go to the mall that day, to shop and enjoy the winter atmosphere together, but Eren’s reason trumped them all - they _had_ to see Santa. He begged and begged the night before, even though Erwin had said yes long before he asked the second time. It was an excuse for his little boy to get on his knees and give him a nice, long blow job in the hallway of their home. Erwin had suggested that they move to the bedroom, where his boy would be more comfortable and there would be no damage done to his knees, but there would be no moving done until Eren got a big mouthful of seed to swallow down and enjoy. Eren somehow ended up keeping his father up all night and getting what he wanted - a thoroughly fucked, gaping hole, and another blow of spunk in his face. He insisted that they didn't wash his face, so he could wipe it off with his fingers and eat it.

Eren rolled around a few times, completely throwing the covers off of him, and peeked his mop of brown hair and bright green eyes over Erwin’s chest, staring at him. They looked at each other for a while; Erwin admiring Eren’s round face, and Eren waking up, slowly. They kept this position for a while, until the boy perked up and shot up into a sitting position. “Daddy, did I do this?” He slammed his hands down onto bright red nail marks left on his father's abs, grinning. The blonde only took his son's hands and kissed them, pulling up the pudgy, naked boy onto him. “You did,” He smiled, wrapping both of his arms around the astonished brunette. Eren loved being praised. “Tell me how good I did, Daddy,” He placed his hands down on Erwin’s collar bone and began dragging his nails back and forth, creating pink lines in his skin. “You did great,” Erwin kissed his boy’s mouth quickly, “You made Papa feel excellent,” he finished, then feeling his boy squeeze his thighs together and shift them back and forth. Erwin sat up against the mound of pillows and moved any and all covers off of them, watching Eren wiggle his hips about. “Are you feeling naughty?” Erwin chuckled and placed one of his hands on Eren’s tan, meaty bottom. Eren nodded and sat up, spreading his legs to reveal his three-inch stiffy.

Erwin took this as the indicator to touch his baby. He shifted himself back down into the bed until he was flat, then picked up Eren by the hips and opened his mouth. He heard from many people that he was downright amazing with his tongue, and Eren was one to agree. He could fuck himself on his father's face all day and not once get tired. When he felt Eren’s throbbing hole against his tongue, he widened his mouth and sucked against the sensitive flesh. “No!” Eren cried and bounced once against Erwin’s mouth, getting an angry slap to the back side. Erwin pulled his son off his face and scowled. “No, Daddy! I want something else,” he whined, poking the tip of his little erection. “I want Papa’s dick,” his face lit up with a blush. “Baby, you had that only a few hours ago- Let me do this for you, so you feel better,” he pressed his hands into Eren’s thighs and massaged them slowly. Eren kicked his feet into the bed with a frustrated cry and shifted back onto his father's mouth, gyrating his hips until Erwin worked his bottom open and he was allowed to move more.

Erwin thrusted two fingers in and out of the boy while he licked at his cum-stained taint. Fuck, the skin was so smooth there. He knew it was wrong to be fucking his prepubescent child, but _dear lord,_  the sex with his rambunctious Eren was always another form of heaven. The blonde worked his magic until Eren came in his hands, never wasting a drop. By the time Erwin moved the other from his face, Eren was sucking his hands and fingers, shivering and twitching from his orgasm. “Daddy, you fuck me so good.”

* * *

 

Erwin had scrubbed them both down before they got to the mall, making sure they weren't going around with cum on their cheeks and messy hair. He had to keep a firm grip on his son's hand or else he would break off somehow and never be seen again. “So, when do we see Santa?” He asked impatiently, looking up and his daddy as they walked. Eren always had to lift his arm up to hold hands with Erwin. He was just too tall!

“Later, Sweetheart, when he gets here,” Erwin answered patiently as they entered a store filled with fairy lights and fake trees. He stopped in here to grab a gift or two for his mother. Erwin let his son give him all the advice in the world of what grandma would want. “She likes this color of pink, not that one,” Eren wagged his finger at his daddy and shoved a soft cardigan into his hands.

They ended up leaving the store with that garment.

A few stops later and Eren was absolutely dying to go sit on the mall Santa’s lap and tell him everything he wanted for Christmas. Erwin had made sure to buy more than enough toys and games for his boy, but he would never be able to give him a green tiger, like he asked for every year.

They meandered throughout the mall until the announcement was made that the man in red had arrived. Eren outright squealed and tugged his papa along, even though he had absolutely no clue where he was headed. Erwin leaded them in the right direction. Once the two saw the extravagant decorations, Eren zoomed into the relatively short line and waved the blonde to come faster. “Daddy, hurry!” He yelled, getting a few side glances and annoyed grunts from parents around them. Erwin picked up his noisy child and kissed his fluffy hair.

“He's going to get me everything I want, just wait and see,” Eren mused, excitedly. He gently grabbed handfuls of of the ends of his father's hair and kissed his cheeks and around his lips. He started to become a little too feely - poking his pink little tongue out and pressing it to Erwin’s mouth. “No, Honey,” he chided, patting Eren’s bum, “Later.” Eren pouted and kicked his legs about, but stayed calm the rest of the wait in line.

When the time came to sit on Santa’s lap, Erwin stood aside and watched his boy bounce on the man’s lap. The man dressed up in a fake beard had to talk to one of the mall’s staff momentarily, so his attention was averted away. Eren took this time to tease his daddy. He held up a small, loose fist in front of his mouth and spread his lips, poking his tongue into his cheek. Erwin’s face distorted into something someone could call less than pleased. His son was pretending to give a blow job in public. His fucking eight-year-old son!

Eren giggled and whipped his head around to look to his Santa. They talked for a while and soon his pretty brunette came toddling back to him. “Daddy, I have to go pee,” he started, latching onto Erwin’s hand and tugging him forth. The blonde scooped up his son, obviously peeved, and began giving Eren an earful. A lot of stuff that the boy didn't care to listen to or acknowledge.

Erwin got his son to the toilets, setting him on the ground after a final “don't you ever do that again”. Eren nodded with false sentiment and whined, “Papa, don't be mad anymore, I'm sorry…” He tugged on Erwin’s fingers with two small fists, toward the large stall at the end. “Come potty with me, please- Daddy, I don't like going alone,” He whimpered, jutting out his florid lip. Erwin sighed, defeated, and nodded, shuffling into the stall with his son.

When they entered, Erwin felt a bit a fury with a hint of ecstasy.

Eren ripped his hands away from Erwin’s and thrusted them towards his sleek black belt, pressing his face into his father's crotch. “I love you, Daddy,” He wiggled his hips excitedly and inhaled, trying to get that scent he loved after the two of the had sex. Dirty, sweaty, sexy - too bad they were both freshly washed. Eren’s earthy eyes settled on his papa and he smiled, tugging at his belt with need. Holy fuck, what was he getting himself into? Erwin unbuckled his belt and let Eren go to town.

In just a minute or two, there was a cock stuffed down Eren’s throat, to his own accord of course, and needy whines getting half cut off every time he gagged. Erwin gingerly thrust forward every once in awhile, not wanting to hurt his son by any means, but watching Eren with his jaw so far down and his lips spread unbelievably wide and that bulge move in his throat was tantalizing. Eren would move between shaft, tip, and balls. Whenever he would lick at the skin on the base of his thick length, he would rest the wet, hot cock against his face, so he could reach. His baby hands would squeeze the fat tip and pump his dick, wanting a warm, gooey load in his mouth that very instant.

He got what he wanted. When his father came, his throat was opened wide. Cock crammed into his mouth, he cried out quietly for his special, sticky treat. When he tasted that bland saltiness, his eyes seemed to roll back into his head in sated pleasure.

Erwin had firmly stroked the side of Eren’s face, a way to keep his noises down by focusing on the beauty of his son. They had been extremely lucky to have the bathroom completely empty and to themselves. Erwin pulled his hips back, but Eren kept himself suction-cupped onto the dick in his mouth. “Eren-” Erwin slipped a thumb into the child’s mouth and pried him away, pulling his boxers up and over his coated, flaccid cock. Eren continued to suck on the thumb in his mouth for a while, then licked, and pulled away, “I love you, Papa,” He wrapped his arms around his father’s waist and gave the most sugary sweet, innocent smile he could muster, “I love your cum.”

Eren was, without a doubt, a little devil with a halo.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna be a chapter 2 to this with a good wreckage of Eren's lil booty.
> 
> If you would like to read more shota Eren (usually with father Erwin), make sure to either bookmark/follow the series "Eren is Small and Eren is Kinky" or you can subscribe to me for other fics like this and much more. :-)


End file.
